sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rin Kiminame
Rin Kiminame ( real name Tetsu Kohou ) is a 7 year old singing fox who lives on Ditzy Island. Although small and cute , Rin can be quite a handful and has a very bad attitude which she shows to whoever does her wrong or angers her. Rin's main aspiration in life is to gain the same amount of popularity and respect as her idol , Rin Kagamine , a Vocaloid. Rin often brings her up in conversations to overly boast her support for her idol and to sport her favourite phrase ' I'm Kagamine Rin's biggest fan in the entire world! ' Profile Real name : Tetsu Kohou Prefered name : Rin Kiminame Age : 7 Fur colour : Pale yellow Homeland : Ditzy Island Siblings : Kichi Kohou ( 7 ) , Mimi Kohou ( 16 ) Likes : Music , Vocaloid , Rin Kagamine , yellow , oranges , bananas , her friends , her family. Dislikes : Fake friends , meeting new people , being wound up , being questioned. Team name : Team Storm Team position : Speed Attack type : Vocal ( Rin uses her voice and the power of music to attack enemies ) Outfit Rin's main outfit once again is inspired by her idol Rin Kagamine. She kept the same colour scheme of yellow and black although she made some slight edits on her outfit. Instead of her role model's t-shirt and shorts , Rin wears a black and yellow dress that stops just above her knees. Her shoes feature the same colours and design as Rin Kagamine's although her shoes are shorter. She also wears the same Vocaloid 'arm warmers' as her idol , complete with Vocaloid functions. Rin also wears Kagamine's big white bow on the back of her head. The only thing different that Rin wears is her purple bow that she recieved from her mother when she was born. She always wears it , no matter the outfit. Story Rin was born o n May 22nd 2003 ( Aged 7 currently ) along with her twin , Kichi Kohou , on Ditzy Island. She had loved music since she stole her mother's MP3 player when she was 1 year old. After becoming interested in music she began to watch music channels on TV and eventually discovered Rin Kagamine. She immediately loved her and her music and became highly obsessed with her , demanding an outfit be made like her idol's. After her outfit was made , she demanded one be made every time she outgrew the old one , which became a normal thing. Her sister Kichi also took interest in Vocaloids but much prefered Hatsune Miku and asked if her outfit be made like a Vocaloid too. The sisters the n began to sing together , Rin having a lot more confidence than Kichi. Rin has always doubted herself compared to her role model Kagamine and may repeat the line ' I wish I could sing like you Rin... ' Category:Females Category:Good Category:Foxes